Wait for me
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Faltan dos semanas para la boda de Elizabeth Middleford, y su amigo charles Grey decide hacer su último movimiento ¿Qué pasará con este amor prohibido? Grey x Lizzy Errores reparados :D


**N/A:** Esta es otra de mis historias HETEROSEXUALES para Kuroshitsuji. Y repito, no es que esté en contra de los/las homosexuales, es que me fastidian básicamente dos cosas: A) El monopolio que existe respecto a la pareja Sebastian/Ciel, cuando en el manga Sebastian ha dejado claro que ODIA a Ciel, porque lo considera un mocoso creído, y Ciel ve a Sebastian como un despreciable perro al que manipular.

B) El _bashing_ que se le ha hecho a Elizabeth, únicamente por ser la PROMETIDA legítima de Ciel, y así acabar interponiéndose en esa pareja ficticia que se montado el 99% del Fandom. SIN MENCIONAR la obvia mal interpretación de este personaje.

Con esto dicho, no tiene nada que ver con la orientación sexual de nadie. Solo me fastidia la obsesión de ciertas personas en ver cosas donde no las hay.

_**Wait for me**_

Él había vuelto a visitarla, con un gran ramo de flores blancas -orquídeas- y una hermosa caja de bombones.

-Charles...

Él suspiró, mirándola y dejando relucir su dolor en sus ojos.

-Por favor, no me rechaces esta vez. Piensa que eres la única amiga que tengo, solo podría honrarte a ti. Regalos de amigo a amiga... Nada más.

Ella suspiró, resignada, y aceptó el ramo, colocándolo en un jarrón apropiadamente vacío.

Abrió la caja de bombones, colocándola sobre su regazo, y observó por un momento el contraste entre su vestido verde jade y la caja azul oscuro, llena de bombones con coloridos envoltorios. Tomó un bombón envuelto en un envoltorio verde brillante, y se tomó su tiempo desenvolviéndolo.

Lo saboreó con lentitud, disfrutando de las diferentes capas del dulce. No superaba los bombones que hacía Sebastian, pero desde luego era exquisito.

Su blanca sonrisa llegó a sus ojos verdes, y Charles Grey se permitió sonreír con ella, aliviado.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford disfrutó incluso más de aquella sonrisa que del bombón. Ella podía contar con los dedos de una solo mano sus _verdaderas_ sonrisas, y aún le sobrarían dedos.

_Como a ella_

Tomó otro bombón, esta vez de un envoltorio rojosangre, y se lo ofreció ya desenvuelto. Él se limitó a mirarla, algo confuso.

-De una amiga a un amigo. Vamos, comete uno conmigo. Aún hay tiempo hasta que Edward vuelva.

Él se acercó al chocolate que ella sostenía entre sus dedos, tomándolo en su boca, y rozando aquellos suaves dedos con la lengua. Elizabeth se estremeció.

Charles se comió el bombón con calma, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo. Ella seguía con los dedos en la misma posición, como ofreciendo algo que ya no estaba allí. _Tenía los dedos manchados de chocolate._

Él tomo su mano, los dedos con chocolate, y los lamió uno a uno. Ella se limitó a mirarle, intentando controlar su respiración. Toda su atención estaba centrada en él, en la forma en que él movía la lengua entorno a sus dedos. El calor se extendió por su cuerpo, la humedad creciendo en su _virtud_ y Elizabeth empezó a marearse. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Tan solo le había sucedido con...

-Tienes chocolate en los labios, Lizzy.

Todo pensamiento respecto al demoníaco mayordomo de su prometido la abandonó, y su atención absoluta volvió a centrarse en él... Y aquellos restos de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios.

-Tú también, Charles.

Él sonrió levemente.

-Ah, ¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

Definitivamente estaba jugando con ella. Sonrieron, cómplices.

-Justo -ella se inclinó hacia la comisura de sus labios-... Aquí.

_Y lamió el chocolate con lentitud_

Lo que ella no había previsto era la reacción de él.

La besó, intentando en principio contenerse, pero poco a poco se dejó ir, la desesperación y el deseo fluyendo en aquel utópico beso. Invadió la boca de ella con su lengua, y Elizabeth no pudo más que dejarse ir con él.

Se separaron bruscamente, sonrojados. Ella le miró sin saber qué decir, y él tenía demasiado miedo en aquel momento para decir nada.

_¿Habría ido demasiado lejos? ¿La había ultrajado?_

La desesperación se dejó ver sin máscaras en el rostro de Charles, y lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por las mejillas de ella.

-Elizabeth... Elizabeth, no llores. Yo he tenido la culpa...

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida. Ni siquiera era capaz de comprender por qué estaba llorando. _¿Confusión? ¿Tristeza? ¿Culpa?_

Dejó que la abrazara, y sollozó contra su pecho. Sentirlo abrazarla era reconfortante. Charles se alejó un poco, y secó las lágrimas de su amada con un pañuelo blanco.

Entonces Edward Middleford entró en la sala, y se alarmó al instante, al ver a su querida hermana con los ojos ligeramente rojos. Antes de que pudiese hacer alguna locura -como atacar al conde Charles Grey, uno de los enviados de la Reina-, Elizabeth se levantó y abrazó a su hermano, inmovilizándolo en el proceso.

-¡Oh, Eddy! Charles me ha contado una historia tan triste... ¿No son... maravillosas... las trágicas historias de amor?

Se entrecortaba, sollozando, e inmovilizando a su hermano, mientras Charles se marchaba.

_Hasta pronto_ -parecían decir sus ojos grises.

Mucho más tarde, Elizabeth escuchó algo contra su ventana, y el miedo la ahogó hasta que se percató de quién era el verdadero causante de los golpes: un águila, con un papelito enrollado en torno a su pata.

La dejó entrar, antes de examinar la nota.

_**Elizabeth,**_

_**Si acaso no lo encuentras indecoroso, ¿te reunirías conmigo esta noche, en el bosque cercano a tu casa? Temo que debo aclararte ciertas cosas respecto a mi anterior comportamiento...**_

_**Charles Grey**_

Tras dudarlo un momento, ella tomó un trozo de papel, escribió su respuesta, la ató al águila y la dejó ir.

_**Charles,**_

_**No hay nada que aclarar... Aún así, me reuniré contigo esta noche.**_

_**Elizabeth**_

Hacía frío, pero no lo suficiente como para incomodarla. Se aferró a su foulard al tiempo que lo buscaba con la mirada.

-¡Elizabeth!

Y... Allí estaba él, saliendo de entre los robles, con su siempre impecable traje blanco.

-Charles...

Él le dedicó una profunda inclinación, antes de besar su mano.

-Ven conmigo, Elizabeth... por favor.

Fueron a una tienda de campaña, situada lo bastante dentro del bosque como para no ser visible para los habitantes de la mansión Middleford.

Allí el ligero calor provocado por el grosor de la tela (que hacía de paredes) y el fuego que brillaba en el centro la hacía un lugar cálido y confortable. Varios cojines habían sido esparcidos por el suelo, todos de una suavidad exquisita.

Él se sentó frente a ella, y se vio ciertamente nervioso.

-Estoy... Realmente agradecido por tu presencia. Yo... Me comporté de forma inadecuada contigo... No quisiera que mis actos te hiciera sentir incómoda. Eres mi única amiga...

Elizabeth le miró impertérrita, mientras él seguía divagando sobre su "indecorosa conducta". Se veía tan sumamente nervioso que, por último, decidió apiadarse de él, tomando su cara entre sus manos enguantadas. Calló al instante, y poco a poco levantó la vista hacia ella.

-Charles Grey, _deja de disculparte_. Estás divagando. _Por supuesto_ que soy tu única amiga. ¿Quién más que yo es capaz de patearte el trasero en cada una de las prácticas? ¿Quién es la única adversaria aceptable que tienes? Y... Te recuerdo que fui _yo_ quien empezó el beso. Tan solo... Reaccioné de forma algo precipitada, pero... Dios, ¡Solo tengo dieciséis años, es algo _normal!_

La perforó con la mirada por varios segundos, como pensándose si decir algo o callarse. Finalmente, eligió soltarlo:

-¿Te gustó besarme?

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, la pregunta tomándola con la guardia baja. Le miró sin creer lo que acababa de salir de aquellos labios, y se hizo a sí misma la pregunta.

_Por supuesto que... Sí. Pero por motivos obvios, no podía decirle eso._

-¿Q-Qué?

-¿Has besado antes a alguien?

Él evitaba mirarla de nuevo. Pero quería respuestas, así que se explicó:

-Si... Si te hubiese _robado_ tu primer beso, de una forma tan... burda, yo...

-No.

Aquello lo silenció de inmediato.

-Fue con Ciel... Sabes que Ciel era diferente, antes de... _aquel mes_ –siguió ella.

La decepción y los celos parpadearon en su rostro, antes de que se controlara y volviese a mostrarse neutral. Por algún motivo, ella se sintió obligada a explicarse.

-Pero... Éramos unos críos, así que no estoy segura de que cuente.

A él se le iluminó la vista.

-¿Te gustó besarme, Lizzy?

Se sonrojó por completo, ante aquellos extasiados ojos grises.

-Yo...

Charles se había acercado más. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los de ella, y deseó que la besase. Él la miró cauteloso, con aquella extraña _necesidad_ asomando de nuevo en sus ojos. Tomó el rostro de su amada con cuidado entre sus manos, como si ella fuese una flor delicada, y fue reduciendo la distancia entre ellos con lentitud.

Elizabeth sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y cerró los ojos de forma automática al sentir el roce de aquellos labios. Ambos estaban aturdidos, hipnotizados por la fragancia del otro, antes de que la lujuria quemase toda razón, y Charles invadiera la boca de ella, apretando el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo propio.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos plateados de su admirador, acercándole más. Él profundizó el beso, acariciándola, y ella se dejó hacer.

_Sus besos son intoxicantes..._

Cuando las cosas estaban ya a punto de _pasar de nivel_, se separaron bruscamente, jadeantes. Él la abrazó, e intentó tumbarse de lado para no incomodarla con su peso sobre ella, pero Elizabeth le abrazó, manteniéndolo entre sus piernas, torso contra torso.

-He intentado... hablar con tus padres. Pero se empeñan en...

-... ¿Mi boda con Ciel Phantomhive? Charles, _mi madre era una Phantomhive_. Se supone que debo unificar a la familia. Te recuerdo que el padre de Ciel era el hermano de mi madre. Mientras no haya dado un heredero _Phantomhive_, no me dejarán vivir en paz. Nunca me dejarán casarme contigo... No ahora.

El dolor, la ira y la desesperación le inundaron, y ella sintió como si su corazón estuviese siendo desgarrado. Porque no podía ayudarle. Faltaban dos semanas para su boda con Ciel, su frío primo materno, y su amor hacia Charles era, de momento, imposible.

_Porque debo entregar mi cuerpo a un demonio. Porque debo llevar a su hijo en mi interior... Porque sé que Ciel tendrá los días contados en cuanto me quede embarazada... Un año, como mucho. Y entonces Sebastian Michaelis cobrará su parte del contrato... Y yo seré libre._

-Elizabeth...

-Charles, escucha... Ciel ha... él ha firmado su sentencia de muerte. Yo lo sé, y él también –Charles Grey la miró, confundido-. Dudo que mi matrimonio con Ciel sea largo.

-¿Morirá? ¿Tiene algún tipo de enfermedad?

Ella le miró, sus ojos verde jade intentando transmitir su horror ante la situación de su primo y prometido.

-No puedes decirle esto a nadie... ¡Ni tan siquiera a la reina! –Él asintió, jurando para sí que aquel sería el único secreto que guardaría ante _Su Alteza_, si con ello podía soñar con Elizabeth siendo su esposa, en algún futuro próximo- Ciel ha... Firmado un contrato desfavorecedor. Se ha cegado a sí mismo frente a su mayor enemigo, y ya me he resignado. No va a escucharme. Podríamos poner... Dos años. Su acreedor esperará ese tiempo... Para que yo le dé a mi familia el heredero que tanto ansían. Tras ese tiempo, tal vez unos... ¿Cuatro meses? Ciel me liberará.

Charles la miraba, sin dar crédito a los que ella le estaba diciendo.

-¿Él te dejará ir?

_¿Quién podría dejar ir a tan hermosa dama, una vez ha podido tenerla por completo?_ La idea de dejar ir a Elizabeth, si una vez conseguía tenerla, le era totalmente inaceptable. ¿Tan ciego había quedado Phantomhive? Pero al ver la expresión de aquel hermoso rostro de su amada, se preguntó si no referiría a que _algo_ le pasaría al conde.

-Algo... Algo así. Charles, sé que me amas, pero... ¿Podrías amarme en esas circunstancias? ¿Aún si yo tuviese un _hijo_ de _él_?

Él la abrazó con fuerza, dejando leves besos sobre aquellos dorados cabellos, antes de responder.

-Te amo. Te he amado, te amo y te amaré, por siempre, _con_ o _sin_ hijos de otro. Si puedo soñar con tenerte, aunque solo sea dentro de dos años, quiero que sepas que voy a aceptarte, de la manera que sea. Porque _te amo,_ _más que a nada, más que a nadie_.

Se miraron, y aunque en los ojos de él relucían muchas preguntas, no las formuló. Y ella le amó incluso más por eso.

Aún si faltaban a penas dos semanas para la fatídica boda, para que el demonio llamado _Sebastian Michaelis_ la tuviese a su completa disposición, y la pesadilla que se había visto obligada a soportar se tornaría realidad... Aún así, la esperanza de tener aquel amor tan puro que le brindaba Charles Grey le bastaba.

Para aguantar.

Para esperar, por el día en que, al fin, podría aceptar aquel amor que él siempre le había ofrecido.

-Te amo, Charles Grey. Por favor, espérame.

_Un amor que, solo tal vez, podría hacerme olvidar al demonio._

**N/A:** Si he de aclarar algunas cosas son que A) Charles odia a Ciel, y en mi cabeza el motivo es Elizabeth, ya que se ha visto que él la admiraba de pequeños. B) Sí, en mi esquema de la historia, Ciel ha quedado o demasiado traumatizado por las violaciones que sufrió o le han _quitado_ el órgano necesario para cumplir algunas de sus funciones como esposo.

Dicho esto, ¡Sí! ¡Quedan menos! Poco a poco voy a ir liberando mi cabeza de la montaña de ideas que guarda. Mis mejores deseos a todos/as mis lectores/as.


End file.
